A Shadow Of Love
by NekoKitty13
Summary: Your name is (y/n) (l/n). You are a new girl in an old village living alone. Safe right? WRONG! You, my dear, have been getting the strange feeling that someone is watching you. Following you. But when you find a guy, around your age, passed out mind you, what will you do? Summery sucks, this is my first reader-insert, please tell me how I'm doing! Shadow Link x Reader!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, alright I know what your thinking. 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU HAVE A FREAKING STORY TO UPDATE!' Well sorry about that guys, but I was really itching to write this! I mean really, I have seen little to no Shadow link x Reader story's out there! It's really heart breaking so please just bear with me this one time?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**_~No pov~_**

You were a simple farm girl. You had recently moved away from your family, wanting to start a fresh life on your own. As much as you missed them, you weren't going to just back down because of a little homesickness! Your name is (y/n) (l/n). You have (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. You come from a small family, consisting of your two parents and your younger brothers, all of whom you love dearly, though they tend to get on your nerves sometimes...

Anyway, you have recently turned (age), and decided to move out on your own. I mean really, who wants to live at home with they're parents, when they can go out, see the world, and possibly get kidnapped?

...Yeah you were really starting to rethink your decision, BUT THERE'S NO TURNING BACK NOW! You are currently unpacking your boxes from the wagon that your family let you 'borrow'(you aren't going to give this back are you?... Yea didn't think so.) And moving them into your new house. It was a nice little thing, not too small, not too big, just right (freaking goldylocks...) and as you soon found out, it was on the outskirts of the blue maidens village, perfect in your eyes. You we're content with it and weren't regretting the amount of rupees you paid for it.

You signed and wiped some sweat of your brow. You had been unpacking all day so you decided to take a break, though when you flopped onto your bed, eyes closed and sleep overtaking you, you got the odd feeling that something was watching you...


	2. Chapter 2: A new house guest!

**Alright, alright I know I'm late. Sorry about that guys I'll try to be faster next time! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you or LOZ, (but your soul is mine...)**

* * *

~No POV~

You woke up to the sound of something shattering. Groaning, you sat up and yawned, stretching out your arms, and feeling your joints pop, before slipping on your shoes and going to investigate the noise. Looking around your house, you discovered that the noise came from a stray black cat that had red eyes and had somehow found a way inside your LOCKED house. The little devil had decided that you had had enough sleep, and took it upon himself to wake you, by knocking over your favorite vase.

Feeling your eye twitch with annoyance, you let out a low growl as the sassy cat walked calmly past you, his head held high. In his mouth was your precious rupee wallet. Flinging yourself in his direction, he neatly dodged, earning your face with a date with the ground. Growling again, you glared at the intruder, who's red eye's danced with a mixture of mischief and mirth.

"Come on cat, please give me my wallet back?"

The cat shook it's head

"Mew!"

With another growl (well SOMEBODY'S grumpy today -_-) you lunged at the cat again, who, yet again, dodged you. With a new found sense of determination, you glared at the little beast.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? Very well cat...THE CHASE IS ON!"

~Epic random timeskip cuz' I'm lazy~

Panting, you lay on the ground. Your face was hurting from your many faceplates to the ground, and your feet hurt like a bitch. The smug cat walked right up to you, wallet still in his mouth, and sat on your stomach, his smug look was pissing you off, but you just took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Can I have my wallet back please?"

The cat seemed to be lost in thought for a second, before placing the wallet on your chest and curling up on your stomach. You sighed for a second before smiling, looks like you have a new house guest.


End file.
